


Ou comment la Carmelide est tombée en un jour.

by yvain



Series: Kaamelott Résistance; Carmélide. [1]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Ca me rend Triste de penser à la Carmelide qui tombe, Other, thats it that the tweet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvain/pseuds/yvain
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Bohort/Léodagan (Kaamelott), Séli & Léodagan
Series: Kaamelott Résistance; Carmélide. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745110
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Ou comment la Carmelide est tombée en un jour.

Tout avait été très rapide mais d’un côté, tout semblait toujours trop rapide quand on avait tout le temps du monde à perdre devant soi. Un jour son beau fils était presque mort, baignant dans son sang et l'autre il était transporté d'urgence à Tintagel, sauvé par Lancelot, le traitre. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. 

Il n'avait pas revu le roi déchu depuis leur dernière réunion foireuse, celle où il s'était sentit encore une fois ridiculisé et pathétique sous l'air dédaigneux de Karadoc, ce qui lui avait donné envie de lui en foutre une, histoire de le faire taire. 

Après cela, lui, sa femme, ses deux enfants et Elias étaient répartis en Carmelide : il n'avait plus rien à faire dans ce semblant de forteresse, un pantomime pas même habilement dissimulé sous les restes de ce qui avait été la noble Kaamelott. Il s'était dit qu'au moins, chez lui il était bel et bien roi et puis, l'acquisition de l'enchanteur avait aidé à lui faire oublier ce goût amer dans sa bouche. Il relativisait et se disant qu'au moins ils auraient un magicien compétant rien que pour eux. 

Pour ne pas parler d'amitié, Élias et lui même s'étaient notablement rapprochés depuis le début de chute d'Arthur, tout deux sentant que quelque chose de plus gros qu'eux se tramait et comptant en tirer le meilleur et s'en sortir habilement. Le fourbe avait été attiré par l'argent qui ne manquait pas en Carmelide, ils le savaient, celui-ci ne prétendait même pas s'en cacher, mais quelque chose d'autre les liait, c’était évident. Peut être cette amertume d'avoir été séparé de la personne qu'ils aimaient, (par leur propre faute, il fallait le noter,) et peut être était-ce leur fatigue grandissante quant aux aléas malignes de leurs vies qui ne semblaient pouvoir s'arrêter de s'enchaîner, indomptables et terrifiants.

Et puis depuis le temps qu'Elias refilait ses potions à Séli, ces deux aussi s'étaient trouvé des atomes crochus, notamment dans leur incapacité de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de l'emmerder. 

Leodagan soupira avant de reporter son regard vers l'horizon, fronçant soudainement les yeux lorsqu'il remarqua une masse blanche et opaque se mouvant lentement entre les arbres, facilement confondus avec la neige qui était tombée plus tôt que d'habitude cette année. Il se pencha avec intérêt par dessus le rebord de la fenêtre et compris trop tard ce dont il retournait.

C'était des hommes. Au moins deux centaines d'hommes tout de blanc vêtus, des châles couvrant leurs visages et des capuches leurs têtes, armés de lances rutilantes qui s'avançaient dangereusement et soudainement plus vite, arrivant au pied de sa forteresse, l'angle de la tour dans laquelle il se trouvait l'empêchant de suivre leurs mouvements du regard. 

Le roi de Carmelide ne réfléchit pas plus, il se précipita dans les étroits escaliers en colimaçons et dans sa panique manqua quelques marches, évitant de finir le crâne éclaté par une marche seulement grâce à des rattrapages in-extremis le long des murs rugueux, s'éraflant la paume de sa main droite à plusieurs reprise. 

Dans sa course le long des couloirs il remarqua que chacun de ses serviteurs et autres courtisans semblaient eux aussi suivre un mouvement de foule frénétique et désordonné, tous se bousculant en hurlant, certains tombant et ne se relevant pas. Des hommes habillés en blanc s'étaient mêlés à la panique en planquant quelques uns contre des murs pour empêcher de bouger et de résister, les premiers pleurs désespérés retentissants alors que des ordres aboyés avec fermeté les forçaient à se taire, sous peine de représailles. 

Leodagan s'assura alors d'emprunter des raccourcis qu'il avait découverts tôt dans sa jeunesse en explorant le château, restant hors de porté des intrus. 

Il déboula comme un fou dans le hall principal du château, à bout de souffle mais s'interdisant de montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse, trop peu assuré de ce qu'il était pourrait ce passer s'il se le permettait. Avec un coup d'œil rapide il vit Edern aux prises avec quatre des hommes en blanc, se débattant avec ferveur mais flanchant sous le nombre, elle aussi forcée à terre un bras dans le dos.

"SIRE !" Hurla t'elle, levant la tête et le voyant planté là, en plein milieu de la pièce. "SIRE, FAUT QU'VOUS VOUS TAILLIEZ, C'EST IMPÉRATIF—"

Elle fut coupée par un coup de pied sur son crâne qui lui explosa le menton, tâchant les dalles grises de rouge vif—elle s’évanouit sur le champ. 

Leodagan alla pour s'approcher d'elle mais fut stoppé par la vision de sa femme, elle aussi entourée par une dizaine d'hommes, tous leurs lances pointées dans sa direction, prêt ou non à faire suivre leur geste.

Elle ne disait rien, impassible, un sourcil haussé et le regard dédaigneux. Il la trouva étrangement belle, le menton relevé et l'air fier, impavide. Soudainement elle le vit aussi et se contenta d'esquisser un rictus amer, celui qui disait "je vous avais prévenu, non ?" et "c'est trop tard, de tout façon," ce rictus qu'il détestait de toute son âme. 

"Seigneur Leodagan de Carmelide, roi de ce même pays," déclara un des hommes, dirigeant sa lame vers lui, effleurant presque son cou. 

Il suffirait qu'il fasse un mouvement brusque sur le côté et il finirait égorgé. L'idée l'amusa. 

"Lancelot du Lac, nouveau roi de Bretagne vous fait arrêter et assigner à résidence pour le restant de vos jours." 

La lame frôla dangereusement sa chair et le souverain sourit. 

"Si vous décidez de résister, vous serez mis à mort sur le champ." 

D'un geste habile il se saisi de la lance par le bout tranchant, l'arrachant des mains de son ennemi et la brisant sur son genou, le regard brûlant de rage et la main écarlate, envoyant l'autre à terre d'un coup de poing furieux.

"Vos ordres, vous pouvez bien aller vous les foutre dans votre c—"

"Je crois que nous n'avons pas été assez clairs," interrompit un second homme en blanc avec un calme qui aurait pu faire froid dans le dos. 

En un éclair Leodagan était de nouveau entouré d'une foule d'entre eux, leurs armes cette fois pressées contre ses habits, passibles de bel et bien le transpercer au moindre mouvement. 

"Vous allez nous suivre sans protester, Seigneur Leodagan.” 

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Séli qui n’était pas plus ravie, hésitant à laisser le château au mains des envahisseurs. Les deux s’accordèrent à obtempérer en hochant imperceptiblement la tête, au moins pour voir de ce qu’il allait en retourner. 

Il furent emmenés hors de la forteresse, impuissants et contrôlés par les hommes en blancs, forcés de marcher droit sans jamais faire un pas sur le côté, les paysans et autres serfs les regardant défiler avec horreur et un semblant de pitié. Sur leur chemin Séli avait commencé à compter les maisons en flammes, pour passer le temps, puis elle s’était arrêté au bout de la vingtième, serrant les dents pour retenir ses larmes de rage. Son mari avait le regard froid, mort, le sang de sa plaie béante à sa paume de main droite n’arrêtant pas de couler, lui faisant presque oublier qu’ils n’étaient pas invincibles.

Qu’ils ne l’avaient jamais été. 

Finalement leur périple prit fin devant la maison en bois clair qui faisait office de refuge pour les voyageurs égarés et les enfants perdus, très à l’écart du village autour du château. Leodagan avait été contre ça, ne voyant absolument pas l’intérêt et déclarant que de toute façon, s’ils s’étaient égarés jusque ici, ils pouvaient bien s’égarer une seconde fois mais quelque part d’autre. Séli avait insisté, clamant que ses pratiques barbares et sa mauvaise habitude de crever les yeux à tout ce qui bougeait n’embellissait pas la réputation de la Carmelide. Il avait rétorqué qu’un tel établissement c’était un truc de femmelettes qui avait sûrement mieux sa place à Gaunes où à Kaamelott, mais pas ici. Puis qu’est-ce que ça pouvait lui foutre, qu’il y ait des gens en besoin d’un toit ? Il était roi et avait ses quartiers, la condition paysanne lui, il se la taillait en biseau.

Au final il avait accepté, pas le choix, sa femme et sa fille ne l’avait pas lâché, mais à une seule condition : que personne hors de Carmelide n’ait vent d’une telle institution. Il n’y foutait jamais les pieds alors qu’importe, mais il n’avait absolument pas envie que les autres chevaliers se fassent des idées : s’ils commençaient à le voir autrement qu’en sanguinaire implacable, bonjour les emmerdes....

Alors voilà qu’ils étaient plantés devant, au bas des marches qui y menaient, les hommes en blancs parsemant la distance à remplir, tous droits comme des pics et l’expression neutre. Il se tourna vers sa femme pour essayer de comprendre ce qu’ils pouvaient bien foutre là mais se retint soudainement de l’ouvrir, l’expression mortifiée et décomposée de celle-ci le surprenant. Elle avait le regard fixé sur un point en particulier et s’il s’attela à le suivre, remarquant finalement une silhouette brandissant une torche enflammée, la penchant dangereusement près de la bâtisse. 

“Hé, à quoi vous jouez—“

Le feu prit immédiatement. 

Au moment où les flammes étaient entrées en contact avec le bois elles se propagèrent follement, léchant chaque parcelle des murs et ne laissant aucun morceau de côté, illuminant presque magnifiquement les environs assombris par le soleil couchant. 

Aucun cri ne se fit entendre et Leodagan fronça les sourcils, étonné que personne ne sorte pour éviter de—

Séli tomba à genoux, une main sur la bouche et une émotion qu’il ne lui avait jamais vu se peignant sur son visage. Elle avait les yeux résolument secs mais les tremblements de son corps la trahissait. Le souverain reporta son attention sur la bâtisse et humecta ses lèvres, tendant sa main meurtrie vers sa femme, sans la regarder. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, sans comprendre.

“Relevez vous. De suite. On ne va pas les laisser nous voir comme ça. Vous êtes Picte oui ou merde ?” Lâcha t’il, la voix ne laissant paraître aucune émotion. Même s’il avait voulu, de toute façon, il n’aurait pas pu. Pas maintenant. 

“Allez vous faire voir,” répliqua Séli, agrippant sa main et se relevant d’un coup, tentant de se tenir aussi fermement sur ses deux jambes que possible. “Vous auriez au moins pu me tendre votre main pas dégueulassée,” ajouta t’elle, pour la forme, essayant de retrouver un semblant de normalité à travers leurs joutes habituelles. 

Leodagan ne répondit pas mais serra sa main dans la sienne un peu plus fort, son sang comme les liant dans cette tragédie. 

Ils regardèrent la maison s’écrouler petit à petit, une odeur nauséabonde se répandant dans l’air et leur faisant fermer les yeux d’impuissance. De dégoût. 

Le mal était fait.

-

Leurs mains entrelacées ne se quittèrent pas durant tout le chemin du retour, chacun faisant à peine attention à la quantité de liquide vermeille gouttant derrière eux, traçant leur sentier meurtrier et contrastant bien trop à leur goût sur le blanc cristallin de la neige. 

De retour au château ils réalisèrent que les hommes de Lancelot du Lac s’étaient déjà appropriés les lieux, tenant prisonnier Elias qui était accroupi près d’un corps allongé, celui d’Edern supposa le roi, s’affairant à soigner sa blessure. 

“Père ! Mère !”

Guenievre et Yvain se ruèrent vers eux, les enlaçant avec soulagement, déjà dans leurs habits de nuit. Le plus jeune des deux ne portait pas sa couronne, détail intriguant étant donné que depuis petit il avait toujours insisté pour l’avoir bien accrochée autour du front. Comme lisant dans les pensées de son père il se détacha d’eux, pointant un homme qui tenait une sorte de lien noir et effilé, un sourire cruel au visage.

“Ils m’ont écrasé contre le mur de ma chambre père, ils m’ont arraché ma couronne en criant au coup d’état ! C’est quoi ce délire encore ?! J’comprends que dalle !” S’écria t’il, ses grand yeux dorés brillant de peur, semblant soudainement minuscule dans sa tunique. “Il se passe quoi, à la fin ?!”

Leodagan se dégagea brusquement de l’étreinte de sa fille et lâcha la main de sa femme, s’approchant de l’homme avec ce qu’il restait de la couronne de son fils d’un pas assuré.

“Dites. Si le...Seigneur Lancelot, roi de Bretagne comme vous l’appelez, m’a assigné à résidence, est-ce qu’il a aussi précisé que vous auriez à faire tout ça ? Hm ?” Demanda t’il, faisant un geste vague qui engloba le reste de la pièce mais s’étendant aussi au reste du village, aux maisons brûlées, aux demeures mises à sac. “Ça me perdait un peu inutile, non ?

“Nous avons pour ordres de faire tomber la Carmelide aussi vite que possible. Par les moyens nécessaires.” 

Le roi le fixa d’un air dur, refusant d’accepter les événements qui étaient en train de s’enchaîner.

“Et puis, il nous a dit que vous n’étiez pas du genre à trembler pour peu, alors tout cela ne devrait pas vous bouleverser plus que cela...”

L’homme en blanc lui rendit son regard, vide et monstrueux.

“Si, Seigneur Leodagan ?”

“MÈRE ! PÈRE ! À L’AIDE, À—“

Leodagan se retourna d’un coup, alerté par les cris de sa fille qui était tenue les mains liées par deux des soldats, un poignard sous la gorge. Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues rougies et pendant un maigre instant ça lui rappela les jours où, plus petite, elle venait se plaindre des oiseaux qui l’effrayaient, sautant dans les bras du premier parent à sa portée. 

Cette vision fit instantanément vriller son cerveau avec une haine à peine contenue, rapidement suivi par sa femme.

“QU’EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ?! VOUS VOULEZ CREVER VOUS AUSSI, HEIN ?!” Vociféra t’il, allant pour saisir la dague cachée qu’il portait toujours sur lui.

Il s’arrêta dans son mouvement quand l’homme en blanc enfonça un peu plus sa lame dans la chair de sa fille, un mince filet de sang perlant le long de son cou.

“Le Seigneur Lancelot du Lac la fait réclamer à ses côtés, en tant que reine.” Déclara t’il d’un ton monotone, ne réagissant pas aux cris et pleurs désespérés de celle qui pourrait devenir sa souveraine.

“ÇA VA PAS BIEN OUI ?! LÂCHEZ LA ! LÂCHEZ LA DE SUITE BON SANG !” 

Leodagan essayait de cacher sa panique en redoublant de colère, terrifié à l’idée que sa fille ne lui soit enlevée, surtout si c’était pour aller auprès de l’ancien chevalier. 

Séli ne le supporterait pas, il ne supporterait pas. Pas une seconde fois. 

“Lâchez la,” reprit il, le regard noir. “Elle n’ira pas avec vous.”

“Je ne veux pas y aller père, je vous en supplie, dites leur, s’il vous plaît—“

“Je sais. Ça n’arrivera pas. Parce qu’ils vont te lâcher. De suite.” 

L’homme en blanc ne bougea pas. Le sang continuait de couler. 

“DE SUITE !” Explosa le souverain aveuglé par la fureur, se ruant vers l’autre et lui transperçant la nuque avec sa dague, le regardant s’effondrer et couvrant sa fille de toute sa carrure, sa main ensanglantée derrière sa tête tâchant ses cheveux bruns. 

La dernière chose qu’il vit fut une lame argentée qui se dirigeait droit sur sa tête.

Il serra Guenievre dans ses bras avec plus d’ardeur et ferma les yeux. 

-

Il faisait jour et les oiseaux chantaient. Pire façon de se réveiller, maugréa t’il, cillant avec difficulté, essuyant à s’habituer à la lumière vive qui passait à travers les fentes des volets de la pièce. 

Sa tête lui lançait terriblement, une sensation de brûlure partant de sa tempe gauche et continuant jusqu’au presque derrière de son crâne. S’il sentait la douleur, c’était qu’il n’était pas encore mort. C’était déjà ça. 

Il frotta ses yeux de sa main meurtrie, remarquant un linge légèrement rougi enroulé atour de celle-ci.

“Ah. Z’êtes réveillé. Bon, bah j’appelle votre femme al—“

“Bougez pas,” ordonnât il, la voix rauque et manquant de se casser. “Il s’est passé quoi, au juste ? Où—“

Il se releva brusquement, geste qu’il regretta lorsqu’il failli immédiatement s’écrouler à nouveau sous le coup de la douleur. 

“Où est Guenievre ? Est-ce qu’il l’ont emmené, comment—“

Elias lui tendit un coupe d’eau avant de s’adosser au mur le plus proche, les bras croisés.

“Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Hier, vous vous êtes lancé vers le type qui tenait votre fille avec un poignard à la gorge. L’est mort. Un autre s’est jeté sur vous et vous a fait ça, là,” expliqua t’il, traçant la direction de la cicatrice sur son propre crâne. “C’était pas beau à voir, entre ça et votre main, vous vous êtes bien amoché.”

“Mais je m’en TAPE de ce qu’il m’est arrivé ! Dites moi si ma fille est au main de l’autre cinglé, merde à la fin !”

“Mais j’y venais...votre femme a réussi à négocier. Bon, ça fait un peu mal aux miches parce qu’ils ont démilitarisé la Carmelide en entier, mais je suis sûr que de toute façon, avec ou sans votre fille, ils l’auraient quand même fait.”

“J’vais me passer de vos remarques,” trancha Leodagan, placidement. Son pays, fief des prodiges guerriers se retrouvant sans armée, c’était le comble. 

De toute façon, il était trop fatigué pour prendre la peine de faire la remarque à voix haute. 

“Je vais chercher votre femme du coup, ou bien ?” Tenta encore une fois Elias, pointant la porte du pouce. “Non mais parce qu’elle fait que se plaindre qu’évanoui z’êtes encore plus inutile que d’ordinaire alors...”

“Ça m’aurait étonné, tiens. Ouais, appelez la.” 

L’enchanteur sorti et il en profita pour effleurer la plaie pas encore cicatrisée sur sa tempe, vacillant quand son doigt appuya accidentellement trop fort. Il n’était jamais aussi sensible à la douleur en temps normal. Pourquoi était-il aussi faible, en ce moment ? 

“C’est pas trop tôt !”

“Ah nan, commencez pas...” 

“Je commence que dalle mon p’tit père, d’ailleurs, c’est plutôt le contraire. C’était quoi ce coup, hier ? Vous teniez à caner avant même que la fête ne débute ?” Railla t’elle, les mains sur les hanches. 

Leodagan grimaça, se redressant contre sa tête de lit.

“Eh bien excusez moi si je ne suis spécialement emballé par la perspective que votre fille—et la mienne par conséquent, je vous l’rappelle,—se fasse traîner chez l’autre malade mental pour y jouer les trophées !” 

“N’allez pas me faire dire ce que je n’ai pas dit ! Moi non plus je n’ai pas envie qu’une chose pareille arrive ! J’étais la première à râler contre elle lors de son premier départ, allez pas me faire passer par l’antagoniste !” S’écria Séli, sincèrement piquée par la remarque de son mari.

“Ça vous dirait d’arrêter de gueuler ? Déjà qu’en général vous me filez une migraine pas possible, là avec ce truc,” il pointa sa cicatrice, “c’est encore pire.” 

“Non mais c’est une blague j’espère,” soupira sa femme, venant s’assoir sur le rebord du lit. “Bon. Comment allez vous ?”

Leodagan haussa les sourcils, surpris par l’intérêt soudain qui lui était porté.

“Bah...j’suis pas mort. Quoique vu ce qu’il est en train de ce passer, p’t’être que j’aurais mieux fait,” souffla t’il, presque amusé. “J’ai raté quoi ? Ils ont buté mes ministres ? Pris quelqu’un d’autre en otage ?” 

Séli secoua la tête, sortant un sorte de foulard de sa poche. Deux vipères rouges, du moins ce qu’il en restait, figureraient dessus. Elle lui tendit d’un air attristé, ses rides se creusant.

“Ils ont brûlé les étendards. Tous, jusqu’au dernier. C’est la seule chose que j’ai pu sauver. Plutôt ironique pour nous qui parlions de cramer cette île et repartir de zéro.” 

Le roi prit le tissu dans ses mains presque délicatement en frottant son pouce dessus, fermant une seconde fois les yeux, essayant de traiter les informations qu’on venait de lui donner de façon calme et lucide. Il porta l’étoffe à son poignet, serrant les dents de rage, sa prise sur celui-ci se raffermissant. 

“Aidez moi à l’attacher.”

“De quoi ?” 

Il lui fit signe de lui enrouler le restant d’étendard autour du poignet droit, incapable de le faire lui même à cause de sa main bandée. Elle s’exécuta sans poser de questions, serrant suffisamment fort pour qu’il ne tienne mais pas assez pour qu’il ne lui coupe la circulation sanguine. 

“Il n’y a plus rien à faire alors, pas vrai ?” Lança t’il avec légèreté, se levant du lit et enfilant un long manteau bleu clair. “C’est trop tard. La Carmelide est tombée.” 

Séli sourit avec fierté, la férocité des guerrières pictes telle un brasier dansant derrière ses prunelles sombres. 

“La Carmelide peut être. Mais pas nous. Pas nous,” répéta t’elle, refermant la porte en sortant. “Rappelez vous en.”

Leodagan étouffa un rire sans joie, regardant ses mains d’un air résigné avant de laisser retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

“Ah bon ? Vous êtes sûre ?” 

Le silence des murs de la pièce lui rendirent son écho.

-

Rien n’avait changé. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu’ils étaient bloqués dans leur château, cinq ans que chaque jour lui semblait compter pour dix, cinq ans qu’il était seul et isolé. 

Quelque part, il avait fini par s’habituer à la présence des hommes en blanc. Plus les années allaient et plus il rêvait de pouvoir trucider Lancelot de ses propres mains. Même les incapables de la Table Ronde venaient à lui manquer, c’était pour dire. 

Leurs réunions qui se voulaient solennelles lui semblaient remonter à des centenaires, bon sang, qu’est-ce qu’il donnerait pour pouvoir entendre Perceval faire une remarque stupide et Calogrenant le rembarrer immédiatement....la Belle Époque. 

L’époque où il portait des habits différents de façon plus spontanée, aussi. Il n’était plus sûr de quand il avait enlevé ses habits de nuit qu’il portait en ce moment même pour la dernière fois, ses cheveux bouclés résolument noirs brouillant sa vision et sa barbe désordonnée lui rappelant qu’il n’était même pas capable de prendre soin de lui. 

Puis au final, quelle importance ? Il était cloîtré dans ses quartiers toute la journée, il ne voyait personne et personne le voyait, qu’est-ce que ça pouvait faire qu’il attache ses cheveux sales ou qu’il les garde parfaitement coupés ? 

Il était en train de descendre aux cuisines en plein milieu de la journée pour se faire de quoi casser la croûte, histoire de reprendre de l’énergie, lorsque le cri déchirant de son fils le fit sursauter. Il grimaça et se mit à chercher d’où provenait la source du bruit. 

Les sanglots étranglés et hurlement de douleur rendirent la tâche plutôt aisée puisque tout le château ou presque, c’est à dire plus ou moins dix personnes en tout s’étaient rassemblées autour du prince, écroulé au sol et serrant quelque chose contre son torse. 

Séli était à ses côtés, une main sur son épaule et l’air inquiet, lui murmurant quelque chose en picte. 

“C’est quoi ce bordel ?” S’étonna t’il, entrant dans la pièce et rabattant ses boucles rebelles vers le dos de sa tête, sa cicatrice d’il y a cinq ans blanchâtre et visible. “Pourquoi il chougne, le gamin ?” 

Sa femme lui lança un regard meurtrier, intimant à sa fille de prendre le relais avec son frère, se levant pour aller parler en privé avec le nouvel arrivant.

“Vous savez, les lettres qu’il envoyait à son copain Gauvain, là ?” Commença t’elle, d’un ton froid et déconcerté, jouant avec sa boucle d’oreille.

“Eh bah ? Qu’est ce qu’elles ont, ces lettres ?” 

“Elles lui sont toute revenues. Toujours empaquetées.” 

“Ah.”

“Tâchées de sang.” 

Leodagan s’autorisa dix secondes de surprise avant de remettre son masque de désinvolture et de nonchalance.

“Ah, c’est pas étonnant.”

“Comment ça ?”

“Bah oui...soit le gamin il est avec ces connards de Loth et Lancelot, donc pas d’chances qu’ils le laissent faire ce qu’il veut, soit il a essayé de joindre un mouvement résistant ou une merde du genre. Dans tous les cas, si c’est ça, ça veut dire qu’en son status d’ex chevalier de la Table Ronde...”

Il laissa sa phrase mourrir, regardant sa femme d’un air entendu. 

“Vous ne pensez quand même pas...”

“Ah mais moi je ne pense rien du tout ! Rien du tout, je me contente de constater,” déclara t’il, les paumes en l’air, son étendard toujours autour de son poignet. Il jeta un coup d’œil à son fils effondré, ses cris de douleur l’agaçant et le touchant en même temps. Il ne voulait pas penser à se mettre à sa place, pas se mettre dans les pompes du type qui pleure la mort supposée de celui qu’il aime. Il ne le pouvait pas. 

“Enfin, s’il faut ce n’est même pas le sang du p’tit,” conclu t’il, essayant maladroitement de se rattraper. “Ça peut simplement être une technique de dissuasion...vous devriez lui dire.”

Séli fronça soudainement les sourcils.

“Moi ? Et pourquoi pas vous ?” 

“Parce que vous êtes plus proche de lui, je sais pas, j’aime pas avoir à gérer des gens qui pleurent,” râla t’il, tournant les talons.

“Sauf un.” 

Il se retourna et l’espace d’une seconde son masque s’effondra en un million de morceaux, la souffrance évidente sur son visage et sa vulnérabilité révélée au grand jour. 

“La ferme,” cracha t’il, serrant les poings. “Je vous interdis de parler de lui.” 

Sa femme le dépassa sans un mot, ne daignant même pas de le regarder. 

Il n’avait, en cinq ans, jamais envisagé la possibilité que le chevalier de Gaunes soit mort, alors il n’allait certainement pas commencer maintenant.

Et puis, comme on dit...

L’espoir fait vivre.


End file.
